


slow morning

by transarmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transarmin/pseuds/transarmin
Summary: Levi never intended to tell Erwin he loved him today but he’s so glad he did.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	slow morning

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this i hope you enjoy it... it's only very short but i have feelings for them :'(

When Levi wakes that morning it’s to the smell of something burning.

He groans into the pillow and glances over at the alarm clock, squinting. 8:23AM. This is the first time for a while he’s been able to sleep through the night. Most of the time he spends hours tossing and turning with restless energy, anxiety brewing deep in the pit of his stomach, and when he finally gets to sleep it only takes the slightest noise to wake him. His insomnia is a curse. But last night he was cuddled up in his boyfriend’s bed, sleepy from all the wine they had to drink and feeling safe with Erwin close beside him. He feels refreshed. Levi’s so grateful for Erwin, so grateful that he’s found someone he feels secure with, someone who feels like home.

The burning smell gets stronger. Levi scrunches up his nose. Curiosity gets the better of him and he slips out of bed, stretching his arms above his head. He shivers at the cold. The shirt Erwin was wearing last night is in a heap on the floor so Levi picks that up and puts it on. It almost comes down to his knees. It smells like Erwin and it’s comforting, like he’s wrapped in Erwin’s embrace. Levi never wants to have to take it off.

He makes his way from the bedroom to the kitchen. There he finds Erwin, wearing only a pair of sweatpants that perfectly cling to the curves of his ass. He seems flustered, flapping a towel around in front of the stove, and the sight of it makes Levi smile.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asks, trying to force himself to keep a straight face.

Erwin turns around quickly and looks at Levi like he’s been caught doing something terrible. Then he smiles, a warm and tender smile that makes Levi’s heart feel full.

“Good morning, Levi,” Erwin greets him. He clears his throat. “I was making breakfast. Trying to.”

Levi walks over to him and inspects the damage for himself. Whatever Erwin was trying to cook is now unrecognisable, cremated in the frying pan. Levi wonders how someone who is admired and revered by his colleagues can be so incompetent at the most basic domestic things.

“How do you fuck up that badly?” he questions, amused by Erwin's stupidity.

Erwin looks sheepish. “I think I’ll stick to toast from now on,” he says. He leans down to press a lingering kiss to Levi’s forehead. “How did you sleep, my dear?”

Levi rolls his eyes and hopes that he isn’t blushing. The truth is he loves it when Erwin calls him pet names, it’s stupid and sappy but he can’t get enough. If it was anyone else he’d want to punch them in the face. But Erwin isn’t just anyone else. He’s important to Levi in a way no one else is.

“I slept well,” he confesses, “Really fucking well actually.”

Erwin lets out a soft chuckle. He runs his fingers through Levi’s hair. “I’m glad.”

“How long have you been up?”

“Oh, not long. I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“You kinda fucked that one up. But thank you. That’s sweet.”

They smile at each other for a moment, just appreciating each other’s company. Then Erwin runs his large hands up and down Levi’s arms, looking down at him, licking his lips. There's a glint of something hungry in his eyes.

“You look good in that shirt,” he remarks, voice low.

Levi scoffs, pretending to be unperturbed, but the compliment and its implications make him feel dizzy. “Thanks. It’s yours.”

“I think I prefer it on you.”

Erwin slides one hand under the fabric and traces his fingers lightly up Levi’s skin, a ghostlike touch. His hands are cold and make Levi shiver. He retaliates by reaching out to grab Erwin’s ass through his sweatpants, squeezing hard. Erwin doesn’t react. One step ahead as always. He pinches one of Levi’s nipples without warning and Levi can’t help the moan that escapes his lips then.

“Fuck,” he curses, breathless. His cheeks must be bright red. “You’re a bastard.”

“You should be nicer to me,” Erwin says. He tilts Levi’s chin up with two strong fingers, forcing him to make eye contact. Levi swallows. “You know how easily I could pick you up and pin you against the wall if I wanted to.”

“Is that a threat?” Levi taunts. Erwin just smirks at him, lip twitching. Levi groans. “Ugh, it’s too early for sex. I’m hungry.”

Erwin laughs and his demeanor changes in an instant, back to the goofy sweet Erwin who was trying to make Levi breakfast rather than the commanding seductive one who could have him on his knees in an instant. Those two sides to him are so different and Levi wouldn’t have it any other way. Both versions of Erwin are perfect.

“You want toast?” Erwin suggests, “Coffee? Anything else?”

Levi nods, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Erwin on the jaw. He can feel the stubble starting to emerge there and it's bristly against his lips.

“Raspberry jam, no butter, and an espresso. That’s all, thank you.”

“Hm,” Erwin says. He reaches up to get the bread out of the cupboard above him, and Levi takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his abs. “I don’t understand why you refuse to have butter on your toast.”

“Because that’s fucking disgusting,” Levi tells him, “Jam _and_ butter? It’s a crime.”

“It’s nicer that way.”

“It isn’t. And I’m lactose intolerant so unless you want me shitting all over-“

“Okay, enough,” Erwin cuts him off and lifts a hand to tell him to stop, holding back laughter, “I get it.”

“I’ll make the coffee,” Levi offers.

“Cappuccino, please.”

“Sure.”

They make breakfast like that together, whilst Erwin cheerfully hums a tune to himself. Levi can’t help thinking that he’s the most ridiculous man in the world. He cleans up the mess Erwin made in the frying pan and doesn’t even dare to ask what it was meant to be. It’s difficult to believe someone could be _that_ bad at cooking but after knowing him for months Levi is used to it now.

When he's finished making the coffee he passes Erwin his beloved ‘Best Teacher Ever’ mug as he takes a sip of his own, grimacing at the taste. “There you go, sir.”

Erwin raises an eyebrow at him. “Sir?”

Levi shrugs. “Because you’re a teacher,” he explains innocently, “What did you think I meant? Dirty old man.”

Now Erwin smiles, shaking his head. “Indeed.”

They eat breakfast sat next to each other quietly, and it feels intimate somehow. Levi isn’t used to having someone to eat with. Before he met Erwin he skipped so many meals just because he was too distracted by other things. Now Erwin always makes sure he’s well fed, even though he’s a hopeless cook himself. He's always doing little things to look after him and it's endearing. Levi doesn’t know how he ever managed without him.

“Toast is good,” he remarks, “Not burnt.”

Erwin sighs, taking a bite of his own toast that has golden honey spread over it. The most expensive kind because Erwin always has to indulge himself in luxuries like that. Levi can’t even complain about it, though, because he’s also the most generous person he’s ever met.

“I really wanted to make you pancakes,” Erwin says. He sounds disheartened.

“So that’s what they were?" Levi asks, "Damn. I had no fucking clue.”

Erwin looks defeated at that comment. Levi laughs and leans against his shoulder, looking up at him fondly. “I appreciate you trying,” he says, sincere, “That’s what matters.”

“Ah, Levi. Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For everything.”

The look of tenderness Erwin is giving him right now makes Levi’s heart ache. He adores this man, he truly does. He can’t imagine being with anyone else.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” he asks. He sits back up and presses a kiss to Erwin’s lips. Erwin kisses him back softly, letting out a low noise of contentment. His lips are sweet and the taste of coffee lingers on his tongue.

“I know,” he says. He presses his forehead against Levi’s. “But I mean it. Thank you.”

He stands up then, and Levi feels briefly disappointed at the loss of proximity between them. Erwin picks up his plate and turns on the faucet. Levi quickly rises from his seat to take over.

“Hey, let me,” he says. He takes the plate out of Erwin’s hands. “I’ll do it.”

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to. Let me.”

Erwin stands back and lets Levi wash the dishes efficiently and meticulously like always, letting out a sigh.

“I feel like you do too much,” he says. Levi turns to look at him, confused. “I mean, you’re always the one cooking and cleaning up and-“

“Because I _want_ to,” Levi interrupts him. He dries his hands with a towel and places a reassuring hand on Erwin’s arm, smiling gently. “You do a lot for me too, you know. Don’t worry so much.”

“Ah,” is all Erwin says. He’s smiling too but he looks tired, worn out, pensive.

“Are you alright?” Levi asks him.

Erwin nods. “I’ll be fine, Levi.”

“No, what’s up? Tell me.”

Levi holds him steady and looks up at him expectantly, starting to feel concerned. It’s not like Erwin to act like this. He’s a very thoughtful person but he usually isn’t troubled by things. That’s Levi’s job. Erwin furrows his brow and smiles down at him.

“I just care about you so much, that’s all,” he admits earnestly, “So much. I can’t help worrying that I’ll do something wrong.”

Levi frowns at that. He doesn’t know what to say so pulls Erwin in for a hug instead, hoping that will convey how he feels, and Erwin rests his chin on top of his head and sighs. Levi inhales deeply against his bare chest, breathing in the familiar smell of him. Erwin’s touch makes his skin feel like it’s on fire. He’s never felt this way about anyone before. To be honest it scares him, giving his whole heart to someone like this, but he’d trust Erwin with his life. He’d do anything for him. Being this close to someone is something Levi still isn’t used to, but oh how he wants to get used to it, how he dreams of coming home to Erwin’s arms every evening and falling asleep beside him every night. He wants Erwin to know all of that.

“I love you,” he says, and it just slips out like that, without thinking about it. Like it's only natural.

Erwin slowly pulls away from the hug and stares down at him with eyes that are so intense they burn. The staring makes Levi think he must have really fucked up by saying that. But then Erwin smiles like he’s never smiled before; a wide, bright smile that makes dimples appear in his cheeks, and his eyes are shining with tears.

“I love you,” he says back, and Levi knows he means it wholeheartedly, “Levi, I love you so much. More than anything. Thank you.”

Levi pulls Erwin back in for another hug, holding him tight, clinging onto him like he never wants to let go. “Stop thanking me, dumbass. I meant it.”

“I know. I know you did.”

Levi doesn’t care about anything else in the world right now. It’s just him and Erwin, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything. He never intended to tell Erwin he loved him today but he’s so glad he did. It feels like there’s a weight off his shoulders now, like there was a heaviness in his heart but now it’s gone. The only thing he knows for certain is he loves this man with everything he has. And that Erwin feels the same about him. It’s enough to make Levi’s heart swell.


End file.
